


FUBAR

by ksiolajidebtolatunji



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, More Relationships to be added, More people to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksiolajidebtolatunji/pseuds/ksiolajidebtolatunji
Summary: Ohm surprises Bryce by enlisting in the US Army and now it's time for him to serve his country.Bryce, however is going to do absolutely anything it takes to keep himself sane. Absolutely ANYTHING, no matter the cost.There will be deaths in this, so you've been warned guys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read the start of this over on Wattpad but I decided to move it over here. I have re-written this part and also the other two parts just to give it a fresh start and to refresh your memories. I'll post the second part sometime during the week.

**Ohm's POV**  
  
I had been thinking about it for weeks. Months actually. Did I really want to drag my ass to Europe and fight? Leave Bryce? Leave all my family and friends? No, I didn't but I felt like I had too. Thinking about the thousands of men risking their lives to protect this great country while I slept comfortably on my bed every night not caring about anything didn't feel right. It was time to do something about it. I just wanted to do something good with my life and what better way to do that then to defend my country. Enlisting.

  
So here I was, standing outside the door of the recruitment office. My hand, resting on the door handle. I couldn't find it in me to actually get my ass through the door though. My eyes glared right into the glass door for at least a couple of minutes. I must of looked like an imbecile to the people inside as I stood there staring at my own reflection. That was until I was welcomed with a face staring back from the other side. I gulped and quickly pulled the door open for the man. Shock filled my face when I saw him step out the door in his uniform. He revealed to have two of the biggest scars I had ever seen in my life. His held his head high though as he passed me, giving the stereotypical nod as a thank you.

"It's okay..." I muttered back softly.

I was captivated by his battle scars though as you could tell he fought for his country, surviving the battle as well for the added bonus. A prominent scar leading from his left cheek, across his the bridge of his nose to his right cheek. Another one from his cupid's bow, all the way down to the right side his neck. Was it wrong for me to stare? Of course, but I had never seen anything like this in real life. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him as these scars were going to be visible forever. A selfish thought went through my head of not wanting to look the same as he did. I don't want scars like that over me and maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all?

My eyes were glued to him as he walked slowly out towards the car park. That's when the thought of my father seeped into my head. Calling me a coward, weak and a disappointment just because I was having doubts. My father wasn't a mean person, he didn't have a mean bone in his body but hearing those words from him inside my head felt real. I wanted to be none of those things. I wanted to prove everyone and myself wrong.

"Wait! Excuse me!" I called out, hoping to get the soldier's attention.

Thankfully he stopped and faced my direction. He looked at me with a confused manner as I rushed over to him.

"I know we don't know each other but..." I stopped and gulped, taking another look at his noticeable battle scars. They were so much more clear up close and I wondered how exactly he got them. What torture had he been through to have them visible on his face, forever.

"Is it worth going?" he suddenly finished my question.

"Yeah..."

He hummed and shrugged his shoulders. "It must be. I'm going back there." a smile formed as soon as he finished his sentence.

This man was certainly a hero. He faced death, survived and now he was going right back into it. There was no other feeling except awe. I was in awe of this stranger because of his courage to go back.

He then sighed abruptly. "I keep on thinking about the people I saved while I was on duty. We're not just fighting for our own country, we're fighting for the civilians who can't help themselves in their own country as well. There are people who live there that need help. That's why I'm going back. Each to their own though..."

My chest tightened as I thought about those poor unfortunate souls currently living in fear. Actually thinking about what was going on was only making myself more confident in enlisting. The more people enlisting, the better.

The man smiled, holding out his hand. "The names, Scott but everyone calls me Scotty."

"Ryan." I happily accepted his hand into a firm handshake.

"So, if you actually decide to go inside instead of standing outside the door then I guess I'll see you on the other side..."

With that, Scott's hand slipped out of my grasp. He turned and made his way to the car park once more. I watched until he was out of my vision this time. The doubts I had not even five minutes ago had disappeared from my head all because of this guys answer. Giving my life to the army to help others was the right thing to do. I wanted to go and fight for my country and save the people who needed it the most.

I swiveled my body around, walking back towards the door. This was it. I was enlisting in the US Army.

"Welcome, Private. You've made the right decision."

As soon as I was called 'Private', I suddenly remembered Bryce and what I had just done to our relationship. How was I going to break the news to him. He was going to hate me...

 

* * *

 

_**\- 3 months later.**_  
Life was rough with Bryce not speaking to me. No matter how hard I tried to make things right, he pushed me away for going behind his back. The day I told him about enlisting, he went ballistic. I had never seen him so angry and upset in my life. Considering he is a very happy person, It was horrible seeing him that way. I honestly thought he was going to break up with me. Luckily he didn't...

"You want me to pick up dinner?" I asked, peaking my head into the bedroom.  
He laid on the bed, staring at the wall. It was a long shot to get him to answer but I hated what we had become. He was never going to forgive me for leaving.

"Leave me alone..."

The amount of times he had told me to leave him alone was closing in on the hundreds. It tugged on my heart hearing his voice crack every time he told me to leave him alone. Trying to hold himself back from crying was only getting worse. At night when I'd pretend to be asleep, I'd hear him crying to himself while holding my hand. I wouldn't dare tell him I knew what he was doing every night. It'd make things worse but It was just too late to back out now.

 

**_\- 2 months later._**  
"Bryce, come on. Just talk to me! This year is going so fast and having you not speak to me is unbearable and you're wasting what time you have left with me. I don't know what to do anymore..."  
I tried so hard to make things right.

 

**_\- 3 months later._**  
It was a grueling 10 weeks but I had finished basic training. I felt like I had learned everything I needed to know and I felt good with myself. I just wished that Bryce would feel the same way. I called him as much as I could but he was still pulling away from me. He would barely speak to me. He was just depressed.

 

**\- 1 month later.**  
"I don't want you to leave, Ohm!" he cried in my arms.

Bryce had finally let me back in. I held onto him tightly. He was falling apart and there was nothing I could do to help. I was getting deployed in less then a month. I was legally bound by the contract I had signed almost a year ago. There was no getting out of this.

"I-I don't have a choice, baby. I'm sorry." I deeply sighed.

"Ohm... p-please."

His eyes, full of tears were staring right into mine. I couldn't bare to look at what I had caused. I squeezed him in and made sure his head was resting on my chest. Soon enough, he was crying softly again.  
"Shhh, it's okay. I'll be coming back. Trust me."

This was the most affection he had given for quite awhile. I couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed me. It saddened me that it took a whole 9 months for him to break down this wall he had built. I wished he had let me in sooner.

 

**_\- 22 days later, Deployment day. (June 12th, 2013)_**  
"Just please write to me. If you can. I-I don't care what the letter says just write to me so I know you're okay..."

I cupped Bryce's cheek and gave him a nod. "You got it."

Waiting to board the plane in my new uniform felt strange. This was the last time I'd be seeing this beautiful American sunrise for awhile. Nonetheless, a sense of pride filled me. I was doing something good with my life. Fighting for my country that I loved so dearly.

I noticed Bryce watching other men in uniform walk past us, making their way to the plane. In that moment, I slipped my hand in his and pulled him closer to myself. Ever since he had his break down a month ago, he was nothing but pure. He apologized for his behavior and we were closer then ever afterwards.

"I picked up this..." I nudged him, while digging into my pocket. He looked down to where my hand was as I handed him a little photo with his face on it. "Just to get me through the tough times."

He held it up to get a proper look, not a second later, his face had broken down into a deep frown and I was being pulled in to the tightest embrace ever. I reciprocated and held on for dear life. I wasn't going to be getting a hug like this until I come back home.

"Listen to me..." he whispered in my ear. "I know you love doing this kind of thing and it's selfish of me to ask but please don't be a hero and risk yourself. I've read and seen the news on what is happening over there, Ohm. Just... come back to me in one piece."

He reluctantly backed out of our embrace, giving me the photo back before our fingers entwined with one another.

"I'll do my best." I smiled. "I can't promise you anything when I'm out there though."

He frowned at my response but I knew deep down, he understood. It wasn't the answer he hoped for but I couldn't exactly promise what he wanted me to do.  
For the next few minutes, we stood there just taking in each others presence. I kept my head down on our hands. If I looked up at him then I'm sure I was going to be the one who would start the water works between us.

The sudden sound of a loud whistle echoed from the end of the plane. It catches every ones attention as their heads turned towards the plane. I knew in that moment that it was time to go. I felt Bryce's hand squeeze mine. He didn't want to let me go either.

"Time to wrap it up, fellas! Let's go!" the soldier called out.

I gulped and made the effort to look up to Bryce one last time. His eyes welled up instantly.

"I guess this is it." I bit down on my lip, trying to hold my own tears back.

He didn't waste a second as he placed his lips on mine. I was going to miss the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Considering this was going to be our last kiss for awhile, I was expecting him to be all over me but instead he was gentle. It felt just like a goodnight kiss only this time it wasn't.

"Move it along!" the same soldier called out again.

I instantly broke the kiss and looked towards the plane then back to Bryce. This was it.

"I'll think about you every day." I murmured softly, cupping his cheek one last time.

I hugged him again for a brief moment then picking up my bag, I begun to back away from him. Our hands slipped out of reach as I continued backing away, our eyes glued to each other and no one else. I took the moment to blow a kiss to Bryce. He acknowledged it and pretended to catch it which only made me smile. A man in uniform came running up towards me as Bryce and I had our final moment. He sprinted past Bryce and slowed down once he caught up with me. He hitched his bag over his back and tried catching his breath as we walked towards the plane.

"Excited?" he huffed with a grin.

"I'm not too sure yet." I sighed with a frown.

"First time?" he questioned.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, you?"

I looked at him as he hitched his bag up again as It was falling off his shoulders every few steps he took.

"Same!" he responded. "Hey, I'm Marcel by the way."

He held his free hand out for me to shake which I happily accepted. "Ryan. It's nice to meet you, Marcel."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ohm's POV - 6 months later (The Battle of Fécamp)_**  
  
I don't know how I got on the beach but it was all a blur. The smell gunfire was booming all around us, the smoke was burning my eyes, the smell and look of half charcoaled bodies was something I would definitely not get use to with my time here. I was laying down by a piece of broken down metal from what could of been parts of the boats we arrived on. If I stood up, I'd be dead, there was no doubt about it. Using the corpses that were once people I've seen and walked by in the last 6 months for cover was the only way for me to make it. How wrong was it to use someone else for a shield. That was the most fucked up part.  
  
Men screaming out in pain, yelling for help ringed in my ears. It sounded like a torture movie but this time it was real life. I wanted to help them but I honestly had no idea what to do to in that situation, I was no medic. One small move and I'd be the one on the ground with them. The bullets just never stopped. It felt like a bad dream.  
  
I wondered where Marcel was. Was he dead? We ended up getting separated as soon as we stepped foot on the beach. I hoped that he had found cover somewhere just like I had. Even the rest of my friends that I made here. I wondered where they were. I hadn't seen them since we left for Fécamp.  
  
"Captain! We're losing more then we can handle!" a voice came roaring from behind.  
  
"Do what you can! We've gotta get this place secured! Move forward! Let's go!" another voice replied, this one being a familiar one. It was hard to tell as my ears were starting to ring from everything around myself.  
  
I rolled on my back to catch a glimpse of the two men. One of them was Captain Patterson but I wasn't quite sure of the other person unfortunately. The Captain was crawling as fast as he could along the sand, over the recently dead bodies. He had more courage then me that was for sure. Why was I so scared to move a budge? It was like the enemy had super vision. I'd move my head slightly and bullets went flying past me. It was terrifying. I felt like I had no chance in surviving this. I was so zoned out thinking about worst possible outcomes that I didn't notice the Captain trying to get my attention.  
  
"Soldier! Are you wounded?!" he grabbed my arm, shaking it.  
  
"No, sir!"  
  
"Where's your weapon?" he yelled out again.  
  
"I-I don't know! I lost it!" I screamed back at him.  
  
"Steal some weapons and move forward! You stay here, you're dead! Move it!" He grabbed me by my vest and forced me out from the corpses I was barricading myself in. "Follow me!"  
  
He then begun crawling forward again. I was fearing for my life as the sounds of bullets went flying over me. I was so close to being like everyone else. Dead. As we continued crawling my way further up the beach, I was grabbed by a wounded solider. The sight of him was horrible. There was blood all over him. His uniform soaked.  
  
"Help me! Help me..." he cried out.  
  
I quickly tried to find the Captain so he could help me but he was already too far ahead. How was I going to help this man? I'm not a medic.  
  
"U-uh... Where'd you get shot?" I tried calming myself so I wouldn't freak the guy out anymore.  
  
I ran my hands over his body trying to find where he had been shot.  It was difficult but I felt the spot when my finger managed to accidentally slip into the wound. He screamed out in pain which resulted myself in quickly removing my finger. Something hard was stuck in there for sure. It was a bullet from the enemy.  
  
"WATCH OUT WATSON!" a voice I didn't even recognize screamed out from behind me.  
  
The sound of something landing next to me, causes me to freeze. I looked down to my side to see a grenade. All the basic training I had endured flooded back into my head. I knew what I had to do. I quickly snatched it back up and pelted it to the direction of the enemies. It was just enough time before it exploded mid air causing a loud bang which made the ringing in my ears even more unbearable. My reaction was to immediately hold my ears hoping it might stop the pain. I really needed a moment after that but unfortunately this was the war. There was no time for breaks not even for my own pain.  
  
"I'm gonna die... aren't I... I don't want to die!" the wounded man cried out grabbing my arm and my attention.  
  
I held pressure against his stomach to stop the bleeding. it was the only thing I could do.  
  
"MEDIC!" I yelled out, hoping that there still might be some nearby.  
  
I was practically laying on top of the guy, trying to avoid the spraying of bullets. I was astonished that nothing had hit me but I was probably thinking that too early, there was still enough time for anything to happen. I still had to make my way to where the enemies were and even then it was going to be even tougher then this.  
  
"MEDIC!"  
  
This man was going to die if a medic didn't come by soon. I felt helpless. I couldn't just leave him to die. I looked to his chest to get his name. _Barnes._ How did I not know this gentleman, we were on the same side. How many people were actually fighting in the War?  
  
"Hold on, Barnes. Okay? Just hold on! You're gonna be fine!" I patted his face, trying to keep his eyes open. "Someone's coming!"  
  
He groaned out and whimpered. I felt bad lying to him but if no one really does come by then he's not going to make it.

"Mom?" he suddenly spoke.  
  
"What? Oh god... No, no, no, no, no! Come on! Hold on!"  
  
I pressed down harder on his wound. Was this even helping? His breathing started to slow down with each breath. Just when I thought all hope was lost someone skidded into me, shoving me a few inches. "Watson, you're gonna die if you don't move it!"  
  
I looked up to see the famous red cross on the helmet. It was Thompson. I wanted to hug him, he came just in time.  
  
"Corporal! The bullet is still in him. I don't think he has much longer..." I yelled out, hoping he'd hear me.  
  
He grabbed my sleeve and yanked me off the solider. "He's too far gone, he won't make it. I'm sorry we have to go..."  
  
I had no words. He just gave up on the guy like that. He didn't even look at him for more then three seconds. I hated just leaving him but Corporal Thompson just kept on running, pulling me along with him. All that time, I still never managed to pick up a weapon to defend myself. The Corporal and I jumped over the bodies of our fallen brothers just trying to make it to where the Captain was. That was until his grip from my sleeve was let go.  
  
"Keep going!" he called out to me, continuing on to the next point.

"Yes, sir!"  
  
I did as I was told, dodging my way around whatever cover I could to escape the bullets. I really needed a weapon though. God or something must of been watching out for me because this was a miracle. A fucking miracle that I was still alive. That or Bryce made a deal with the devil to keep me alive. I tried my best to keep up with the Corporal as we raced forward.  
  
"OHM! IS THAT YOU?!"  
  
_Marcel._ I instantly stopped and dropped to the ground to get cover. The Corporal kept on running ahead but I had to find Marcel. He called out for me, what if he was hurt? My eyes darted everywhere trying to find him but there was just so many bodies. He could definitely be one of these bodies but I couldn't tell which one.  
  
"Marcel! Where are you?!" I yelled out hoping he might call out again.  
  
I took the moment to duck behind a large hunk of metal, grabbing the M4 Carbine from a body next to me.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry..." I choked on my saliva to one of the fallen soldiers.  
  
"Ohm! I'm over here!" Marcel's voice echoed back.  
  
My eyes darted to where his voice came from. A hand raised in my view, waving 10 meters away. It looked like a pile of bodies were next to him or on top of him, I couldn't quite tell. Maybe he was fine and using cover but either way, I had to go to him.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!"  
  
I needed to see if he was okay, hoping he wasn't badly injured. There was so much chaos that I needed to assess the area to see where exactly these bullets were coming from. I had to start fighting back. I gulped and got onto my knees, ready to peek around the corner.  
  
Bullets immediately fired and I had to quickly lean back behind cover again. They know I'm here. The second I move out, I'm gone. This wasn't going to work.  
  
"Ohm! I can't get these bodies off me! Please hurry!" Marcel screamed loudly.  
  
I was stuck. There was no way I was going to survive this. What was I thinking? Coming out here and leaving Bryce. How stupid was I?  
  
"Bryce..." I whimpered under my breath. "I wish I never left you behind..."  
  
Thinking about Bryce getting a letter about my death instantly broke me down into tears. I was the most selfish person on the planet. I did everything wrong and now I was never going to see him again. I was never going to see his smile. I was never going to get out of here alive.  
  
"MORTAR! INCOMING! LOOK OUT!"  
  
The scream of someone yelling that a mortar was being fired scared the hell out of me but I didn't move. I was going to be dead either way. I bawled heavily as I clung onto the Carbine. "I'm sorry, Bryce..."  
  
"WATSON! LOOK OUT!"

 

* * *

 

 _"Ohm, you promised you'd come back to me..."_  
  
_..._  
  
_"You can do it."_  
  
_..._  
  
_"Bryce?"_  
  
_"You gotta wake up. You just need to get up. You're fine, trust me."_  
  
_I felt like I was floating on air. Hearing Bryce's voice calmed me but something felt wrong. My eyes fluttered open and I was welcomed by Bryce leaning over me. His thumb rubbing across my cheek as I laid in his arms._  
  
_"I'm not cut out for this, Bryce. I'm going to die. I can see it." I croaked softly._  
  
_"You can do it baby. For me." he smiled._  
  
_"I-I... I'm scared. I know what this means, Bryce. If I'm seeing you then I'm already..."_  
  
"OHM!"  
  
_His voiced echoed suddenly. It was like multiple voices even though he was the only one here._  
  
"Come on!"  
  
_"Bryce... your voice..." I gulped._  
  
"Captain! We found one!"  
  
"Any more?!"  
  
_I was utterly confused. Bryce was speaking absolute nonsense. What the hell was happening? He didn't even sound like himself anymore. He just kept saying words but not in his voice. It took a moment but then it hit me. The last thing I remembered was Marcel calling out to me and then nothing. Bryce appeared, holding me, telling me I was fine. That was all the confirmation I needed though. It's what you tell someone who is dying. Trying to give them some sort of hope..._  
  
_"I'm actually dead..."_  
  
_"Ohm, I need you alive. You'll see me again, okay?" Bryce's voice finally returned to normal. "Just fight this."_  
  
_"Don't leave me please! I don't want to die..." I choked back._  
  
_Bryce's face started to fade into darkness as soon as I pleaded for him not to go. His thumb rubbing my cheek suddenly stopped as well. The moment it happened, I tried moving but unfortunately, I was trapped. I couldn't move for some reason. Bryce's face disappearing right before my eyes. At the last second, a smile formed then it was complete darkness. That was the last time I'd see that smile..._  
  
_"Bryce..."_  
  
"Ohm!" a voice beamed loudly.  
  
The sudden blare of the voice made me flinch. My face scrunched up instantly, my eyes closed from the loudness of whoever said my name. That wasn't Bryce but it was definitely something alright.  
  
"Ohm! Dude!"  
  
I groaned as my body was being shaken vigorously. Lightness started to appear as my eyes opened slowly. A group of guys were leaning in my view. The first face I recognized was Marcel. I actually survived? Well apart from this splitting headache but I survived?  
  
"Man you got knocked the fuck out! That Mortar landed like 15 meters away from you, it sent you flying over me!" Marcel exclaimed. "I literally saw your body go over me."  
  
"My head..." I coughed, groaning afterwards.  
  
"If this isn't a sight for sore eyes then I don't know what is. Welcome to Base Tan Six, Private."  
  
I turned my head over to the voice who had just spoken. The scars... I'd never forget that face. He was the reason I had the courage to go back into the recruitment office.  
  
"I remember you..."  
  
"Sergeant Michaels, officially of course. I remember it's Scotty for you though." he grinned back. "Glad nothing _too_ serious happened to you out there bro. You're one lucky son of a bitch. I'll tell you that much."  
  
I sighed heavily before I tried to sit up. Marcel and Scotty quickly helped me up as everyone was standing by the fold out bed around me. I rubbed my hand through my hair. "So, what the hell happened exactly?"

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _Bryce's POV - Three months earlier._**  
  
"Really, Bryce?" Delirious sighed.  
  
I folded my arms confidently. "Yep. You with me or not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know some of the names, I'm using here for the guys. I'll do this every time someone from the guys is brought in to make it easier for you.
> 
> Captain Patterson : Cartoonz.  
> Corporal Thompson : Mini.  
> Sergeant Michaels : Scotty.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ohm's POV - Two days later at Base Tan Six._ **  
  
_Dear Bryce._  
_I'm glad to be finally writing to you again. I'm sorry that it took so long. To be honest, I'm counting down the days until I get to see your beautiful face again. My heart aches with each passing day for you._  
_I'm doing okay though. It's tough out here but hey, I'm still alive. Thank god. I feel like you're the reason I'm still here, you're helping me fight, Bryce. Thank you for that._  
_We just took over an enemy base so that's one good thing that happened. We lost quite a few people, I'm not sure how many but they're currently finding out now. I'm just thankful none of the friends I've made here has lost their lives. I'm probably speaking too early though now I think about it._  
_Anyway, how are you? Is Del keeping you company? Tell him that I miss his crazy laugh too. God I miss the pair of you, and oh god do I miss your cooking. The smell of bacon in the morning is something I'm really missing too. You'll have to fatten me up when I come home okay? I'm pretty sure the weight is dropping off me, soon I'll be a skinny mini like you._  
_But I'll be kissing those sweet lips soon, baby, I promise._  
_I love and miss you._  
_Eternally yours,_  
_Ohm._  


  
"Ohm... I have some bad news bud."  
  
Marcel's voice quickly got my attention as he ran into the tent. I immediately sighed, tapping the pencil on the paper in front of myself. I wished it wasn't like this but unfortunately it was always going to be bad news. Every day is bad news.  
  
"What else is new?" I mumbled.  
  
"Writing a letter huh? That's probably a good idea. I should do the same later but that's not why I'm here..." his face instantly dropped. "It's Jiggly. He didn't ma..."  
  
"No... don't tell me." my head dropped as soon as he said his name. Anyone but him. "How far did he make it?"  
  
"I'm not sure." he frowned back. "I just hope he didn't suffer."  
  
I tried thinking back to my last moment with him but it was all blurry. We had gotten along so well, he was always so happy, keeping a positive vibe throughout the time we were beside each other. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw him before we all got ambushed on the beach. He was on a different boat then Marcel and I so god knows how long he tried fighting for.  
  
"Rest in peace, Jiggly..." I murmured softly.  
  
"I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch." Marcel sniffed.  
  
"You think they know how many casualties we have yet?"  
  
Marcel shrugged his shoulders. "I did hear something but I'm not sure if they've found anyone else yet. Something like 56 dead times 2 wounded..."  
  
I was absolutely gobsmacked. That was a lot of people. How many of those people were my friends? I hadn't seen many of my friends since we jumped off the boat.  
  
"My god..."  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me. They destroyed us."  
  
"We still managed to take over though, that's the main thing right?"  
  
"Well we didn't..." he lightly chuckled. "Hey, how you feeling though? Headaches are gone?"  
  
I couldn't complain much about myself. I didn't have it as bad as the other wounded soldiers. I only had grazes over my face and stitches near my ear but that was it, luckily. I guess I really did have some luck on my side.  
  
"Yeah, they're almost gone. Thompson has been checking in on me, giving me some meds and that. He says I'll be fine."  
  
"I can still see you flying over my head when I'm trying to sleep, dude. I really don't know how you're still here," he admitted.  
  
"I have a guardian angel." I smiled back.  
  
He rolled his eyes and waved me off as he backed out of the tent. I chuckled at his reaction but it quickly faded as the thought of Jiggly came back into my head.  
  
"Jiggly Panda?" I chuckled as I held out my hand. "Please say that isn't your real name."  
  
"What do you mean? That's a beautiful name!" he beamed back, accepting my handshake.  
  
I remembered looking at him like a total weirdo. He really got me thinking his real name was Jiggly when he first told me. He kept it up for so long that I really thought it was his name. No one ever corrected me or said anything either. That was until I spoke with Captain Patterson about him. Patterson had me tested for drugs as soon as I started talking about Jiggly Pandas. That was certainly a memorable moment. One that I would never forget.  


* * *

  
  
"Excuse me, Private Watson? Are you awake?"  
  
I didn't exactly want to roll over and greet whoever was trying to speak to me. It was a voice I didn't recognize so it didn't seem that important to me. I had spent all morning and now all afternoon giving myself time to think about everything. The battle on the beach, the mortar landing next to me, Jiggly... and of course, Bryce.  
  
"Private Watson. Captain Patterson wishes to speak to you. It'd be best if you didn't keep him waiting."  
  
"Okay," I mumbled back, rolling over to see who I was actually speaking to.  
  
He stood by the entrance of the tent with his arms folded. He looked nothing like he sounded if I was being honest. He was extremely tanned, looked to be in his early 30s, he was also short which was different to see. Everyone I had come across seemed to be taller but this time, someone was shorter than me for once.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"First Lieutenant Calvin. Lui Calvin," he responded, walking over to my cot while holding out his hand.  
  
I felt weird that someone so high on the ranks was sent to get me but I happily accepted his hand for a handshake. I was sure First Lieutenants were either 1 or 2 ranks under the Captains. Why would he waste his time coming to talk to a Private?  
  
"If you don't mind me asking? Why is a Lieutenant coming to get me?" I asked curiously.  
  
He raised a brow and chuckled. "I wasn't busy and I was headed this way anyway. You should go speak to the Captain though. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
"Actually, no need to send him to me, Lui. I'm here." Captain Patterson walks up behind him.  
  
I sat up instantly and got up from the fold-out cot, ready to stand in position. I looked directly out ahead of me as the Captain came into the tent.  
  
"Private. Good to see you on your feet. This, however, isn't a personal visit. I have a special job for you and a few others. It's an important mission." he revealed. "You up for it?"  
  
I nodded my head. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to speak freely or anything so I kept my mouth shut and agreed with everything he said. What exactly was this special job though?  
  
"I have selected you to accompany myself with the First Lieutenant here of course. Also with a few others to find a missing squad that was positioned in Simmersfeld.  
  
"That's in Germany though?" I accidentally blurted out. "We're a country over..."  
  
"Is that a problem, Private?" he replied in a serious tone.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Can I finish or will you interrupt me again?"  
  
I gulped and shook my head. That was stupid of myself to speak up over a Captain of all people.  
  
"As I was saying... We last had contact with the Colonel from that squad roughly 8 days ago. Unfortunately, we have to go about on foot to avoid major detection from enemies. At 0600 hours tomorrow, we then make our way for the missing squadron. Is that clear, Private?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Any questions?" he asked.  
  
"You said we're going on foot? Simmersfeld is a long way from where we are..." I gulped.  
  
"Yes. It'll be a long walk but we're going to save our men. We're not letting them die out there. You have an obligation to defend our country and to protect the men of it. They are one of us and like hell, I am going to forget about them."  
  
I didn't know how to respond to him. He was everything I expected a Captain to be though. Brave, strong, strict and very demanding. The qualities you want in a great Captain. Even though this mission sounded like it was going to be tough for everyone, I was happy that I was hand-picked by the Captain.  
  
"You'll meet your fellow soldiers tomorrow morning. Remember 0600 hours."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He gave one swift nod and lifted his right hand up to his forehead. I followed and we directly looked right at each other. I'd be lying if I said saluting wasn't a little bit awkward. Especially since half the time, no words were exchanged and we all just stared blankly at one another. It was just a way to show respect though.  
  
After Patterson left, I decided to leave my tent and find Marcel. I wanted to tell him that I was going to be gone for a bit. It was going to suck leaving one of my good friends. It could very well be the last time we see each other. You never know when your time or someone else's time is up. Especially being in a place like this.  
  
I walked around the base for what seemed like ages before I spotted Marcel sitting down talking to someone.  
  
"Marcel!" I called out.  
  
He lifted his head automatically and grinned, waving me over. He moved over and made some space for me to sit down also. The other guy that was beside him smiled as I sat down.  
  
"Hey, I'm Brock. You're the mortar guy aren't you..." the guy asked.  
  
I furrowed my brows and instantly looked at Marcel who surrendered his hands. Of course, he was going around telling everyone about me.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Is everyone calling me mortar guy or something now?" I chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay! I couldn't help myself! Being friends with the mortar guy has its perks." Marcel joked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I was wasting time here and I had to tell him I was leaving soon.  
  
"Hey, I uh... actually came here to tell you something," I revealed.  
  
Marcel looked at me curiously. "What's up? You look serious."  
  
I sighed deeply. This was going to suck. "The Captain stopped by my tent not long ago..."  
  
"No way! He asked you to go on some sort of secret mission too?!" he quickly interrupted. "Dude! Brock and I are in on that too!"  
  
Was he being serious? Patterson chose him too?! I wasn't going to be by myself? I wanted to jump up and down with joy but doing that in front of a bunch of grown ass men felt a little weird and might cause some looks.  
  
"We're going to Germany!" I grinned but keeping my tone of voice down.  
  
"I can't believe we all got picked. This is definitely something to be proud of!" Marcel cheered happily.  
  
I was incredibly happy until I suddenly remembered that we were going to be walking the whole way. I instantly groaned. "The only downside is walking..."  
  
"Yeah, that's gonna suck..." Brock sighed along with me.  
  
"Wait... we're walking?!"  
  
Marcel's sudden shock made Brock and I laugh. I guess the Captain left that part out for him.  
  
I playfully hit his arm and laughed at the sudden frown on his face. "How are you ever going to survive walking?"  
  


**_Bryce's POV_**  
  
"Delirious, we fucked up... We really fucked up."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bryce's POV - Simmersfeld, Germany (SURPRISE)** _

"How did this happen? How did I let you do this? Why did I even listen to you?!"

"You didn't have to come, Delirious. I gave you an option remember?"

"Yeah, well you're not the only one missing him alright. Just look at us though." he huffed in response, spreading his arms wide open to prove his point. "We're holed up in this shitty broken-down house."

He wandered over to what was left of the window, peering out into the night sky. I rolled my eyes and shifted my body away from him, back to the rest of the group. The whole four of us. It was coming up a week since we were attacked. Losing three of our fellow brothers was already hell, and now we were almost out of food.

Seeing Delirious' face every day seemed to make us fight more than ever. I don't know whether it was the little to no sleep we had or the lack of food we had, but every little thing seemed to tick me off. Heck, everyone's mood was changing as the days went by.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here, I can't sleep another night on this cold hard floor." I sighed heavily.

"I can't reach anyone, Private. It's safer in here than out there, trust me. We're in their territory now. We need to be careful."

"Lieutenant?" Delirious called out, still staring out the window. "No one's coming for us are they..."

No one had any comment to reply to Delirious' statement. The whole room, well what was left of the room was quiet. The sheer realisation of being left behind and forgotten was enough to think that this was a horrible idea. Coming out here in hopes to see Ohm again. All because I couldn't wait by the door for his return. Now he was going to be the one coming home to an empty house while I was here stuck. Stuck and probably dead in a few days.

"Don't think like that, Private. They know we've lost contact with them, they will send someone to us. If we stay where they last had contact with us then it will be much easier for us all. Trust your Lieutenant. We will all get out of this. Alive." the Lieutenant responded.

"Why don't you tell that to the Colonel, Howard and Tassal..." Delirious snapped back.

"Banks, enough. Do not speak to your superior like that. The best thing we can do is wait here. I understand things are at an all-time low, but we have to stick together if we want to get out of here alive. I know the three of you are scared but just don't do anything stupid. One wrong mistake could be your last."

The Lieutenant's words stayed in my head, circling around. In a way, Delirious was right, we've already lost three of us just by staying here so what's to say that more of us won't make it out either? But I wasn't going to disobey the Lieutenant. Delirious on the other hand seemed to be going the disobey route quicker than anyone else.

"This is stupid...", Delirious muttered under his breath. "We're all going to die and that's all there is to it."

No one bothered to answer him back with that bold statement. Truth be told, I think we were all just too tired to fight back. We were supposed to be fighting our enemies not each other...

* * *

Hours had passed since anyone had talked. There was just nothing to say to make things better. I looked around the darkened room to see the dimly lit faces of two people sleeping. One of the Lieutenant and one of another Private, just like Delirious and I. It then hit me that Delirious was nowhere in the room with us. I sat up-right and quickly took another glance around the room, well as much as I could see as it was still dark. Not seeing the one person who has been beside my side for this whole ordeal picked up my heartbeat. It felt like I was actually alone for the first time in my life.

"Delirious?" I whispered as I didn't want to wake up and alert the Lieutenant. "Where are you?"

There was no answer though. I repeated his name again and waited longer. Waiting as long as I could, I got up from the floor and decided to check one of the off-rooms in the house. It wasn't until I heard a slight scuffle from outside that I blindly went to the same window Delirious was looking out before. This probably wasn't a smart idea since any one of our enemies could be outside at any given moment but I didn't care, Delirious was gone and it could very well be him out there in the first place.

I looked out from the window and saw a dark figure, hauling a backpack over their shoulder. It didn't take a second for me to see that it was in fact, Delirious. He's leaving us. Just hearing my inner voice say those words hurt. First, Ohm left me and now my best friend was leaving me.

I promptly jumped out the window before he decided to make a break for it. "Delirious, don't do it. Don't leave!"

"Shit!" Delirious jumped from being started, "Don't do that! And be quiet!"

I didn't care if I scared him, heck I didn't care if I was being loud. How could he just leave? More importantly, how could he leave me?

"Why are you leaving then? We were told to stay put. You can't disobey anyone who ranks above us. You know that." I said pacing full speed towards him in a quick walk.

He immediately sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm going to find my own way back. Germany isn't safe for anyone. They will eventually find us and I'm not talking about our people... Face it, our guys don't care about us one bit. This mission was doomed from the start. It's Groundhog Day."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked puzzled.

"Do you know how many times they've sent people to do this mission? I'll tell you. Four Platoons. None of them made it back alive, none of them. We're just being thrown out there like bait." he responded in a slightly harsh tone. One I wasn't used to, one that frightened me even.

I wanted to know where he got this information from because what he was saying felt wrong. If he was telling the truth then that was a lot of people to die just protecting a small town in this country. Was protecting a deserted town worth all those lives lost?

"We took an oath. One we can't back out of but if we die here then we die with dignity and we go down fighting. I don't want to die but Lieutenant Haynes is right. We're safer being in that damn house then out here."

"I'd rather take my chances out here then spend another night here. Look...", Delirious, hiked his bag up from his back again and turned towards where the sun was starting to rise up, "I'm going to keep heading West, out of Germany and into France. We have allies out there."

I shook my head, not agreeing with his way of thinking. He's going to get caught out there or even worse, he'll die by a random sniper who just happens to be in the area.

"No..." I mumbled. "What happened to 'stick together'?! Look, I'm sorry for dragging you out here, alright. Just don't leave me..."

"Bryce..."

"Don't leave me like Ohm did..." I choked back, holding onto every bit of emotion I had left.

Delirious scoffed softly. I pulled the selfish card on him and of course, it would work. He knew how much Ohm leaving affected me. He promised that he'd be by my side until the day we died, which would probably be sooner than later now.

"You can blame me all you want. I-I just.." I sighed, folding my arms, "I didn't think this through. I just wanted to be with Ohm."

"I don't blame you, Bryce. We both didn't think this through. We're idiots who might never see him again..."

"We can still see him but only if you stay here, out of trouble. I have a feeling that help is on the way and they're going to find us before we're all just bodies on the ground. Trust me and stay with me."

Delirious exhaled deeply, closing his eyes. I could tell by his body language that he did not want to stay here any longer and he really thought he would be better off going back to France on his own. I watched him as he kept looking to where he wanted to go and then back to me.

"I'm doing this because it's you asking me...", he finally responded which only made my very tired face hold up an actual genuine smile for a change. "But..."

My smile suddenly began to fade. There was always going to be a _but_.

"I'm giving this feeling of yours, four days otherwise I'm leaving. You're more than welcome to come with me but in four days, I'm leaving Bryce and there is nothing you can say will stop me this time."

I bit down on my lip and gave him the approval. It was a deal. I was the one who dragged him out here in the first place, I never really thanked him for coming with me and practically signing our lives away as well. He did all that for me and not once have I thanked him. He was a true best friend and one that I would defend to hell and back.

"I never really said this, b-but thank you." I graciously pulled him into a friendly hug.

"For following a probable suicidal plan just in hopes to see your partner?" he chuckled quietly.

"Yes, exactly." I giggled back.

Delirious rolled his eyes but smiled. "Ohm's a lucky guy if you look at it in an optimistic type of way. You'd risk dying _just_ to see him. A lot of people will say that about their partner but when push comes to shove, they'd back out in an instant."

"I love him." I sternly replied.

"Maybe one day I'll find someone who will love me like you and Ohm does. You know, if we ever survive this nightmare."

"We'll survive. I know we will."

 

**_Ohm's POV - Base Tan Six: 0600 (6 am)_ **

"I'd like you to meet your fellow comrades for this mission. Privates and Corporal Thompson, you've been hand chosen by General Marshall himself, as you showed great courage, carefulness and most importantly, selflessness to our soldiers during the Battle of Fécamp."

I glanced at Marcel and Brock who had gigantic grins on their faces as Captain Patterson continued to talk. Seeing the faces of unfamiliar people next to me started to make me feel anxious. These people were some serious high ranking military men. I did, however, recognise one face though. The one and only Scotty or officially as he said, Sergeant Michaels.

"Some of you have already met First Lieutenant Calvin, our magnificent sniper of course. Also, a tremendous leader, if something is ever to happen to me on this mission, you'll be following First Lieutenant here."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen though, hey." Calvin nudged Captain Patterson's side which resulted in a sly grin from him.

Everyone seemed to have a little giggle except for myself. How someone was so comfortable and accepting of what might happen to him out there was a little scary or noble if you really think about it. I was right about him before, he is definitely someone you want by your side.

"I'm going to make this quick for everyone so from left to right we have, Private Mayne, Private Cunningham, Private Watson, Sergeant Hanby, Sergeant Wine, Corporal Thompson, Second Lieutenant Fong and finally, Sergeant Michaels. Look alive fellas, it's time to get our men back to safety."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, helping with the names of the guys. :)
> 
> First Lieutenant Calvin: Lui  
> Second Lieutenant Fong: Vanoss  
> Sergeant Wine: Tyler  
> Sergeant Hanby: Terroriser


End file.
